Do Me Good
by LadyShira32
Summary: Rukia felt like she deserved a nice cool shower one blistering hot day. Little did she know that Ichigo has something up his sleeves... :P


Do Me Good

Rukia was showering after a very tiresome and blistering hot day. The cold shower was doing wonders in making her feel rejuvenated. She didn't hear the door open when someone entered the bath. He slowly unwrapped the white towel that was hanging precariously low on his lean waist. Rukia only realized the presence of the orange-haired man as she heard the faint swoosh of the towel as he takes it off. Her glassy amethyst orbs grew wide at the sight. Slowly he went towards the clear bath shower where Rukia was, until recently, been peacefully washing off the day's grime off of her.

"Need an extra hand?" Ichigo's husky voice inquired.

Rukia was left dumbfounded. No word could escape her mouth except a wispy sound of approval. Ichigo grabbed a wet and soapy towel from a rack and started slathering liquid soap all over the perturbed woman's body.

"Relax, you're all wired up."

At those words, Rukia felt gentle, calloused fingers giving her a glorious rubdown all over her shoulders and back. She tried to stifle a pleasured moan as he kneads a recently sore spot.

"That feels good, huh?" Ichigo whispered as he gently nipped her left earlobe. Ichigo felt goose bumps run up and down her arms. He rubbed it down with his own warm hands. As he did so, he trailed soft, lingering kisses on her jaw line and neck. Rukia wasn't used to this sweet torture so she turned around and grasped Ichigo's face and met her lips with his. It was soft and tantalizing at first, then gradually it became rough and heavy as both of them couldn't get enough of each other. They pulled away for a short while to catch their breath.

"Are you sure this is a cold shower? It sure as hell doesn't feel like one." Ichigo spoke under his breath.

"Shut up and get back to work." Rukia supplied back, getting over the initial shock that left her speechless at first.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow though he started to continue his ministrations.

He took her lips in his and gently bit on her lower lip to tease her. She ran her hands up his well-toned arms and aptly locked her fingers right around his nape, urging on her lover to deepen the kiss. Ichigo's tongue licked her lips, as if asking her permission to enter. Rukia obliged and Ichigo wasted no time to delve in deeper. Tongues playfully lolled around for dominance. Ichigo's hand snaked through Rukia's lustrous skin. He rubbed her back and pulled her closer to him. Rukia could feel his bare chest on hers and moaned into the kiss. Slowly, Ichigo caressed his way to her breasts. He indulgently knead and massaged each breast and took particular interest in her nipples because every time he squeezes them, she sharply inhales and seethes in pleasure. Wanting to have more access, he roughly lifted her up in his arms and made her wrap her legs around his waist. She could tell he was already hard for her as she ground her hips towards his. He moaned as he grabbed her hips to make her stop.

"Getting a tad bit excited now, are we dearie?" Ichigo smirked.

Her toes curled up in ecstasy as he claimed her right breast and grated her nipple with his teeth. She arched her back for more. He paid enough attention to her left breast after concluding that he has done enough damage to the right. (A/N: I just can't think of other words that could suffice what I wanted to say. :P)

With Ichigo's left hand supporting Rukia's weight, his right hand slowly glided its way into her womanhood. He wasn't surprised when he felt it was already wet with her sweet juice.

"I guess I must have been doing it right all along." Ichigo couldn't help but grin at himself.

Rukia, bothered by the lack of action, looked down at Ichigo with irritation evident in her eyes.

"What are you grinning about?" She barked at him.

"This." He said while inserting his middle digit inside her.

She moaned louder this time and dug her cherry-colored nails into his back, losing all sense of inhibition as she did so. Ichigo shuddered in pleasure as he felt blood trickling down his back. He rammed another finger inside her as response.

"ICHIGOOO!!!" She screamed as she continued digging her nails into his back, leaving angry red marks all over. Then he moved his fingers like those were scissors making Rukia buck in his arms.

"More, more, MORE!" She beseeched him.

He removed one of his fingers and started toying with her clit. Rukia started seeing stars as he continued flicking her tiny bud. Ichigo looked up at her and boldly asked her,

"Are you ready for this?"

"Do you seriously have to ask?" was all she could muster up before Ichigo slowly pushed his way into her entrance.

Rukia's eyes rolled shut as Ichigo pushed his way inside her. She gasped as the steady waves of pleasure came surging in tune with his thrusts. She grabbed his orange locks and tugged hard as he claimed her lips in a passionate and mind-numbing kiss. Ichigo's breaths came rugged as he continued slamming into her. He moaned as he felt her tightening around him. He played with her bud for a while, making her feel more restless in his arms. She felt her walls contract a couple more times and Ichigo groaned in supreme pleasure. In a few moments both of them came and they both shook from the intensity of their lovemaking. Ichigo emptied himself in her before he slowly got out of her with a faint plop. The steam was fogging up the shower even though they were supposed to have a cold shower.

"We should fix this shower of ours." He said to his woman before rinsing her off.


End file.
